Photographs or other visual presentations have been combined with audio playback presentation units in the past, and one device used as a viewing device for children was known as the VIEWMASTER™. In one version of the VIEWMASTER, the image could be viewed by the user while an audio track was played, which was stored on the VIEWMASTER disk by some type of magnetic media, for example.
One refinement of this type of device has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,292 (by Bell), which is owned by Eastman Kodak Company. This Bell patent describes an image-audio photographic print that contains image information on the front side of the print media, and an accessible audio data storage means on the back side of the media. The audio data storage device was described as being an EEPROM, or perhaps a solid state floppy disc card known as an “SSFDC,” manufactured by Toshiba. In other words, the audio data was stored in a randomly accessible non-volatile memory, positioned in a recess on the reverse side of the print media. A “player” was used to record the audio information into the data storage means, and then to copy audio information, potentially from one print to another. The audio data storage device was positioned to be in electrical contact with the player apparatus.
A more recent image presentation device with audio information stored thereon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,181 (by Silverbrook), owned by Silverbrook Research Pty Ltd. This Silverbrook patent is described as being a camera system that includes a digital audio message recording capability on photographs. A printer can be used for printing an image on a first area of the print media that is supplied with the camera system, and an encoded version of an audio signal can be printed on a second area of the print media. Preferably the image is printed on a first surface while the encoded version of the audio information is printed on a second surface (i.e., the reverse side) of the print media. The print media can be supplied in the camera system on a detachable print roll, and the printer can include a first ink jet printhead that prints the image, and also a second printhead that prints the encoded version of the audio information. The printer means includes a page width printhead for printing the image on a first area of the print media, and also for printing the fault tolerant encoded digital version of the audio information on a second area of the print media. The overall camera system that makes up the Silverbrook invention comprises a portable hand held unit that images scenes by an image sensor means (i.e., some type of optical scanner) and can then print the scenes directly out of the camera system via the printer device. When it is desired to play back the recorded audio information, the photograph (i.e., the imaged print media) is passed through a reader device that includes a set of pinch rollers that can “pinch roll” the photograph passing through a linear CCD (capacitively-coupled charge device) sensing device.
While the Bell and Silverbrook patents describe interesting devices, neither of those inventions describes an apparatus that can print audio information on standard sheet print media, such as a standard laser printer or a standard ink jet printer that prints on an 8 ½×11 inch sheet of paper. Moreover, both of these prior art devices describe placing the image information on one side of the print media, while the audio information is placed on the opposite or reverse side of the print media. Finally, both the Bell and Silverbrook devices require a specialized reader, and it would be an improvement to be able to use a standard optical scanner that is readily available for scanning standard sheet print media, including optical scanners found on “all-in-one” printers, which can detect audio information on that standard sheet print media, or an auto-alignment sensor of an ink jet printer that can detect infrared-readable (IR-readable) inks or toner.